Hot
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Song baseada no meu casal Sirius e Nathalie, da minha primeira fic Juventude Transtornada.


**N/a: Bom, essa song deve ser mais facil compreendida por quem leu minha fic "Juventude Transtornada" A qual por acaso eu ainda não tenho disponivel aqui, só na Floreios e Borrões... ¨**

_You're so good to me baby baby_

_You're so good to me baby baby_

_(Você é tão bom pra mim, baby baby)_

E olha que ninguém achou que eles iam durar. Só porque ela tinha um jeito mais quietinho e ele era um cachorro sem vergonha. Ta bom que ela era uma menininha tímida, mas chega uma hora em que uma mulher tem que crescer, desabrochar. E nada mais perfeito do que virar mulher nos braços do sem vergonha que se ama e que te ama...

_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_

_(Eu quero te trancar no meu armário, onde não há ninguém por perto)_

Eles correram rindo. Estavam passeando pelo castelo de madrugada para comemorar os seis meses de namoro, quando deram de cara com o gato pulguento de Filch e tiveram que fugir correndo.

-Aqui. –Sirius chamou, puxando Nathalie para dentro de um armário de vassouras junto com ele.

Eles fecharam a porta e ficaram em silencio, atentos ao menor barulho. Pouco depois ouviram Filch passar pelo armário resmungando. Olharam-se e trocaram risos.

-Essa foi por pouco, senhor Almofadinhas. –Nathalie falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Com certeza, senhora Almofadinhas. –ele falou, com seu tradicional sorriso sem vergonha.

Ela riu do jeito dele e puxou para um beijo doce. Afinal de contas ainda era aniversário de namoro deles e não era sempre que Sirius Black chegava aos seis meses de namoro. Na verdade era a primeira vez que ele ficava tanto tempo com uma garota. E o mais estranho é que não parecia ser o bastante. Ele ainda queria mais dela, mais tempo com ela, ser mais dela.

_I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_(Eu quero colocar a sua mão no meu bolso, pois você tem permissão)_

Eles se perderam naquele beijo e até se esqueceram que estavam em um armário de vassouras. O beijo foi mudando de velocidade e em pouco tempo consumiu os dois.

Para Sirius Nathalie sempre seria a menininha doce que ele conheceu, mas agora ele não a tratava mais como uma criança. Já aprendera a respeitar os limites dela. Eles tinham um namoro mais adulto, mas nem por isso ele deixava de respeitar a namorada, mas também, nem por isso ele deixava de ser um sem vergonha...

Ele deslizou as mãos ao longo das costas de Nathalie, passando pelo cós da calça dela, cada uma indo parar em um bolso dela.

-Sirius... –ela parou o beijo rindo.

-O que foi? -ele fez uma cara de inocente, cínico tão irresistível que Nathalie apenas riu antes de voltar a beija-lo.

_I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_(Eu quero lhe puxar no canto, e te beijar sem fazer barulho)_

Sirius estava caminhando pelos corredores furioso. O treino de quadribol deles tinha sido cancelado pelo diretor da Sonserina e agora aqueles idiotas estavam treinando no lugar deles. Ele ficara tão furioso com a cara de pau daqueles cretinos que seus colegas de time tiveram que segura-lo para que ele não batesse no capitão sonserino.

Sentiu-se puxado para um canto e deu de cara com a namorada.

-Posso saber por que essa cara bravinha? –Nathalie perguntou docemente.

-Nada que um beijo seu não resolva. –ele falou tentando parecer tranqüilo, mas Nathalie conhecia Sirius a tempo suficiente para saber que ele não estava exatamente bem.

Mas negar um beijo a ele era coisa que ela não fazia nunca. Então ela o beijou com todo o seu amor, com muito carinho, desejo e toda a paixão que ela sentia por ele.

_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_(Eu quero ficar assim pra sempre, eu vou dizer isso alto)_

Quando eles se separaram do beijo Sirius abraçou Nathalie com força.

-Eu te amo tanto, tanto morena. –ele falou apertando-a de um jeito delicioso.

-Nossa, que é isso agora Sirius? –ela perguntou rindo.

-Nada. –ele respondeu tranquilo, dando um beijo leve no pescoço dela –Só que eu te amo cada vez mais e mais...

-Sirius, você é tão bobo as vezes... Mas é o meu bobo. –ela falou rindo.

-Por favor, fala mais alto que eu acho que eu não ouvi. –Sirius pediu com um sorriso maroto.

-VOCÊ É MUITO MEU! –ela gritou rindo, sem ligar para quem podia passar por ali e achar que ela era louca.

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_(Agora você está na minha e não pode sair)_

Eles simplesmente sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro e que o resto do mundo não importava contanto que estivessem junto. Sirius dera seu coração de uma maneira que ele nunca achara que fosse possível, mas la estava ele: "preso" e extremamaente feliz. Feliz porque a pessoa que ele tinha ao seu lado era simpelsmente a mulher mais perfeita do mundo.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_(Você me faz sentir tão apaixonada_

_Me faz suar_

_Você é tão ridículo_

_Eu difícilmente paro_

_Eu mal posso respirar_

_Você me faz querer gritar_

_Você é tão fabuloso_

_Você é tão bom pra mim baby, baby_

_Você é tão bom pra mim baby, baby)_

E se teve algum momento na vida de Nathalie em que ela duvidou que ela ficaria com Sirius, agora ela nem sonhava mais com isso. Pensar que ele fora sua paixão de menina, quando ela ainda era considerada a mascote de todos, quando ela mal conseguia olhar nos olhos de Sirius sem corar. Estar com ele do jeito que estavam agora era mais do que sempre sonhara. Não pensava que ele pudesse ser tão carinhoso, apaixonado, tão doce... E também não sabia que ela própria podia ser tão assim quando estava perto dele. Tão apixonada, tão madura. Tudo porque ele era o homem da vida dela.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_(Eu posso fazer você se sentir totalmente melhor, apenas aceite)_

-Eu preciso dizer que eu odeio essa gravata? –Sirius reclamou.

-Não, não precisa porque você ja disse isso mil vezes nos últimos vinte minutos. –Nathalie falou rindo, enquanto amarrava a gravata para o namorado. Ou melhor, para o noivo.

Eles estavam terminando de se arrumar para o casamento de Lily e James, casamento o qual Nathalie era dama de honra e Sirius padrinho.

-Cara, o Pontas ta casando... –Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos –Da para acreditar que nós somos os próximos?

Nathalie parou na hora o que fazia.

-O que você disse? –ela perguntou em choque.

-O que? –ele tinha um sorriso maroto –Você acha que eu te dei um anel de enfeite é?Eu estou pretendendo me casar com você logo logo. Nem pensar que eu vou deixar o Aluado passar na minha frente nessa...

Nathalie não precisou ouvir mais nada. Jogou-se nos braços de Siris e beijou-o cheia de paixão.

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

_(E eu posso te mostrar todos os lugares, que você nunca esteve)_

-Nathalie, onde você pensa que esta me levando? –Sirius perguntou enquanto era praticamente arrastado pro Nathalie.

-Você vai ver. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto que não era comum dela, mas que mesmo assim a deixava linda.

-Vão sentir nossa falta na festa... –ele falou só para provoca-la.

-Eu sei que eles vão sobreviver a isso... –ela falou rindo.

Ela abriu uma porta em um dos corredores da Mansão Potter, onde acontecia a festa do casamento de James e Lily. Ela passara muito tempo ali, então ela conhecia várias e várias salas da casa. Talvez até mais do que Sirius conhecia.

-Esse é um dos meus lugares preferidos aqui na casa do James. –ela falou enquanto acendia a luz.

Era uma sala simples, bem menor que a maioria dos quartos gigantes que existiam pela mansão. Havia um sofá de aparencia confortavel e um carpete macio. Um gigantesco mapa mundi pendurado na parede, um telescópio antigo próximo a janela. A sala tinha um ar de aventura.

-Que lugar é esse? –Sirius perguntou surpreso.

-É a sala de mapas do pai do James. –Nathalie falou sentando no sofá –Quando eu passava aqueles longos periodos ao longo do ano aqui eu costumava vir aqui e procurar lugares para onde ir quando eu pudesse viajar sozinha, ser livre. –ela falou com um sorriso sonhador.

_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_

_(E eu posso fazer você dizer tudo, o que você nunca disse)_

Sirius deu um sorriso de compreeensão e sentou-se ao lado de Nathalie, abraçando-a e fazendo-a se aconchegar nele.

-Eu tambem costumava pensar para qual lugar eu podia fugir quando me livrasse da minha familia. –ele falou baixinho –Agora que nós dois somos livres nós podemos fazer isso juntos.

-Sério? –Nathalie perguntou animada –Nós podemos viajar juntos para um monte de lugares? Só eu e você?

-Tudo o que você quiser. –ele confirmou com um sorriso.

-Sirius, eu te amo tanto. –ela falou abraçando-o feliz.

-Eu tambem te amo muito, minha bonequinha.

_And I will let you do anything, again and again_

_(E eu irei fazer tudo, novamente e novamente)_

E esse era o momento mais perfeito do dia. O momento em que ela podia ficar nos braços de Sirius sem preocupação nenhuma. Ouvindo ele dizer que a amava. Porque vindo dele não havia nada mais que ela gostasse tanto de ouvir. Ele poderia passar um dia inteiro falando só isso para ela e ela não se cansaria, porque ela esperara a vida inteira para ouvir isso, ou pelo menos assim lhe parecia.

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_(Agora você está na minha e não pode sair)_

Claro que desde que eles começaram a namorar, até o fim do ano deles em Hogwarts e agora esse tempo que eles estiveram juntos eles passaram por varias coisas, várias pessoas que quiseram que eles se separassem, várias situações em que ela poderia ter duvidado dele e ele dela, mas isso não aconteceu. Porque o que ela sentia por ele não deixava espaços para dúvidas. Se ela fosse se preocupar com tudo o que lhe falavam com todos os boatos ela nunca poderia ter namorado com Sirius, mas lá estavam os dois felizes como nunca...

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me love me_

_Don't ever go_

_(Beije-me gentilmente_

_Eu sempre sei_

_Me abraçe, me ame_

_Não vá embora nunca)_

Então foi assim que eles passaram o fim da noite: abraçados no confortável sofá daquela pequena sala. Sirius deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Nathalie antes de acomoda-la melhor num abraço, onde os dois caíram no sono. O mundo não tinha como ser mais perfeito...

_You're so good_

_(Você é tão bom)_


End file.
